


Don't Give Up On Me

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [31]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write conversation betwen robin and regina when Marian came back and she tells him about when Daniel came back, and she had to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Give Up On Me

Regina walked down the stairs as she heard a knock on the door. It was nearly ten o’clock at night, and she had no idea who it was that could be there. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Robin standing on the other side.

It had only been two days since his wife came back, and honestly she had assumed it was the end of their relationship.

“What are you doing here?” Regina asked as he stood outside.

“I need to talk to you,” Robin said, as he gestured inside her house, “Do you mind if I come in?”

She moved aside to let him into her house, and the two made their way to her sitting room; somewhere the two were rather acquainted with intimately.

As they sat down, she turned to him, “You wanted to talk; so talk,” Regina said, abruptly.

“I wanted to talk about us,” Robin said. “I know things have been extremely weird lately. I’ve been trying to get Marian settled down, but I want you to know one thing; I love you Regina. I really do. I need to figure things out with my wife, and it’s too soon for me to know what I want to do, but I promise you, I will do what’s right. I-I’m so confused Regina, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.”

Regina stared at her hands, “You know how I lost Daniel? A few years ago, Dr. Whale brought him back, using some sort of science mixed with magic. He was brought back, but he wasn’t himself, not completely. And I tried to save him, but he turned out to be a monster. I-I had to kill him,” she said her voice shaking. “And nothing hurt more than losing him a second time. You shouldn’t have to lose your wife again, for me.”

Robin took her hands in his, “I don’t want to lose you either. Regina, you _are_ important to me, I want you to know that. And all I want is for you to give me time.  It’s not fair for you; to ask you to wait for me, when I might not even choose you.”

“I can do that,” Regina said. “Just tell me whoever you chose. I can handle it.”

Robin nodded; he placed a kiss on her cheek, but stood to leave.

She knew that it was going to be painful, but she would have to deal with if there was a chance of happiness, she would have to take it.


End file.
